deuxième chance
by fate-san
Summary: tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance, essayer de réparer ses erreurs...


Deuxième chance.

For you, the one I love the most…

Ce matin là je me réveillai dans mon lit, comme tout les matins auparavant, mais il me semblait pourtant que quelque chose était différent. Je ressentais une impression étrange, au fond de ma poitrine mon cœur me faisait mal, mais j'en ignorais la raison.

'Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, oui quelque chose, mais quoi ?'

Tandis que cette phrase se répétait sans cesse dans mon esprit je me forçais de trouver la réponse à ma question.

'J'ai oublier quelque chose, oublié…'

Je sens comme un vide dans ma poitrine, le néant, oui ce vide qui me remplit de tristesse.

Rester coucher dans mon lit entremêlé au milieu des draps et des couvertures ne me servait à rien, il fallait que je fasses quelque chose.

Je me leva et partis à la ''découverte'' de mon appartement, c'était comme si je le parcourais pour la toute première fois, pourtant tout m'était familier, je savais exactement ou toutes les petites choses se trouvaient.

J'entrais dans la cuisine, d'une main prit une tasse dans le placard, de l'autre attrapa une casserole. Je la remplit d'eau et la mit sur le gaz, ma vision était floue, mon regard plongé dans le vague, c'était comme si une épaisse brume m'entourait. J'observais l'évolution de l'ébullition de l'eau que contenait ma casserole, je la regardais et pourtant je ne voyais rien.

'Quelque chose m'échappe'

Soudain je me réveillai lorsque, dans mon esprit le visage d'une personne se dessina subitement.

'Qui est-ce ?'

J'eu un mouvement de sursaut qui me fit donner un violent coup dans le manche de la casserole, l'eau bouillante se renversait sur le bas de mon ventre et glissa le long de mes jambes.

'Aïe, c'est chaud.'

Je portais seulement une chemise avec un boxer, rien de plus, je n'avais pas pensé à m'habiller en me levant, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec moi…

Je laissai tomber l'idée de préparer un petit déjeuner, il fallait que je prenne un bain, oui un bon bain pour me remettre les idées en place, le petit déjeuner pouvait attendre.

J'enlevai les deux morceaux de tissu qui me vêtirent, et entra dans un bon bain tiède qui venait de finir de couler. Je n'arrivais pas à garder en mémoire le visage que j'avais entr'aperçu.

Allonger dans mon bain je ne pensais qu'a une chose, revoir ce visage qui même flou m'avait paru magnifique. Je regardais le plafond sans le voir. Quelque chose me troublait, je savais ou j'étais mais j'ignorais ce que je faisais là. Oui, pourquoi et comment j'étais arrivée dans cet appartement. Etrangement, je sentais que je n'étais pas à ma place. Enfin je devais l'être, à un moment de ma vie, mais pas maintenant.

' Pourquoi suis-je aussi confuse ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?'

Je n'en avais aucune idée, c'était comme si ma mémoire me jouait des tours, comme si j'avais oubliée un moment douloureux mais important de mon existence, au fond de moi je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose, oui mais quoi ?

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, très lentement, je pouvais compter les secondes, les minutes, et bientôt les heures. J'étais toujours allongé dans ma baignoire, étrangement sereine malgré ma confusion, je me sentais bien, reposé, je cessa de regarder le plafond et ferma les yeux. Je glissai doucement plus profondément dans ce bain, bientôt mon visage entier serait recouvert pas l'eau, bientôt…

J'expirais lentement les derniers petits volumes d'air contenu dans mes poumons, si je restais encore quelques minutes dans cette position tout pouvait finir… Je n'aurai plus à me demander pourquoi et ce que je faisais là. Mon esprit serait serein pour toujours.

Mais soudainement ce visage apparu à nouveau dans ma tête, beaucoup plus clairement que la première fois, cette fois-ci je discernais parfaitement les courbes de ce magnifique visage. Je sortie soudainement la tête de l'eau.

' Il faut que je vives…, pour cette personne…'

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui elle pouvait être, j'avais l'impression de très bien la connaître, et pourtant, avant aujourd'hui je ne l'avais jamais vu, enfin c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Oui, jamais je n'aurai pu oublier un visage tel que le sien. C'était comme si je venais d'apercevoir un ange.


End file.
